Klaroline at the Bar
by KlarolineFullofGrace
Summary: A short piece where Klaus is hot bartender & in walks Caroline...


The bar was getting crowded. It was Saturday night after all…everyone who was young was out on the town. Bonnie and Elena forced Caroline to come out with them. They all had boy issues to get over.

Caroline wasn't in much a party mood but it was such a nice night out that she decided she'd try her best to have fun and not think about where Tyler was every second. Bonnie found a spot for them at the bar and turned to her friends. "What are we drinking ladies?"

Caroline sat on a stool and looked over the drink menu. "I don't really know what I want yet..."

"Would you like me to tell you what's good?"

Caroline's head shot straight up to see who asked her that and saw the bartender mixing drinks without even looking… his gaze was set on her.

"Uh yea, actually that would be nice." She replied not able to stop staring at him.

"What flavors do you like?" he yelled over his shoulder while ringing out a sale. Caroline felt a bit silly, she assumed he was asking her individually and might be interested but realized he was just doing his job.

"I like sour flavors…nothing too sweet."

He glanced at her and smirked. He quickly went to work shaking up a cocktail for her. She saw him finish it off with a shot of whiskey and a cherry. He placed the lowball glass in front of her and paused.

"Taste it love. Lemme know if you like it."

Caroline loved her cocktail, she could taste lemonade and some bitters with the aftertaste of whiskey but it had a sweet undertone. "Perfect."

"What's your name?" he asked ignoring a customer trying to get his attention at the edge of the bar.

"Caroline." She replied taking a bigger sip of her drink. She felt her chest warm instantly and felt more at ease talking to the handsome bartender.

"What's yours?" "Klaus."

"Klaus…the friendly neighborhood bartender." She said giggling. He laughed along with her. He didn't want to leave just yet but he knew he had to attend to other bar patrons.

He kept glancing towards her and her friends. She laughed with them all night. Her smile was infectious…whenever she did her friends put a smile on instantly. She politely turned down every guy that approached her. And much to his liking he caught her glancing his way as well. The bar was thinning out and he finally made her way to her.

"Where are your friends?"

She spun in her barstool and flashed a smile. "Ladies room, we're trying to decide where to head off next."

He didn't want her to leave. "Aw c'mon, stay till last call. There's no other place in town that's better than here."

"Is that why it's super packed in here?" Caroline said laughing and finishing her beer.

"Let's a play a game…you won't even notice the amount of people who've left." Klaus said grinning and leaning on the bar towards Caroline.

Caroline blushed. This night out was so much fun, her friends were right about taking some time out to chill. There was something about Klaus that really did want to make her stay. She wasn't looking forward to having the night end. "What kind of game?" she asked.

"Truth or Dare…it is a classic." Klaus said smirking once again at her. His eyes went towards her lips. She licked them slightly which made him want to jump over the bar and go home with her. She was getting ready to reply when Elena & Bonnie who had their belongings called over to Caroline by the exit.

She looked back and saw her friends. She turned once again to Klaus whose expression had fallen a bit with the thought that she was leaving.

"Dare." Caroline said looking at him.

"Stay. With me." He said quietly.

She turned and looked at her friends. He saw them smile at her and leave the bar. She turned on her bar stool again to face him.

"Your turn." She said, satisfied that her night wouldn't end just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this one! I keep writing these Klaroline short pieces to make up for the fact I STILL have to update chap 6 of Bright Nights &amp; Dark Days..I'm working on it!<strong>

**ALSO be on the lookout of a continuation of 'Klaroline in Class'..all the reviews/requests/PM's have convinced me to make it into a longer story! Please review if you can & THANK you for the kind messages (*I'll work another Klaroline smut fic into the mix soon for those who asked lol)**

**For anything else TVD..check out my mediocre tumblr: undeadtome**

**Love,**

**Steph**


End file.
